Declaración de amor al estilo Vongola
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Me presento por este foro con esta historietita que daba vueltas en mi cabeza. Espero les saque alguna sonrisa para una linda semana... un saludo.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaración de amor al estilo Vongola.**

 _Ahora me presento ante ustedes con esta historietita que daba vueltas en mi cabecita loca. Ya saben, derechos de autor propiedad de su creador y titular (Amano Akira) y asociados, sólo nos divertimos un rato._

" _El Décimo es un gran genio que sabe mantener oculta su genialidad y la hace explotar en el momento adecuado"… decir de Gokudera Hayato en relación a Sawada Tsunayoshi._

 _\- Introducción -_

Han pasado un par de años desde que Reborn, el mejor asesino al servicio del mejor postor y también miembro de un reducido grupo conocido como los Arcobaleno, llegara a Japón para instalarse como tutor en la casa de los Sawada ubicada en el distrito de Namimori, ya que, a petición del noveno Vongola, el actual líder de la "familia" de mayor prestigio dentro de la mafia italiana, debía entrenar al joven hijo de éstos para que asumiera la investidura de "Jefe Décimo" en cuanto fuera el momento, un puesto que tenía casi ganado desde su nacimiento al ser descendiente directo del primer jefe. El adolescente, que por esas fechas contaba con escasos catorce años y que responde al nombre de Tsunayoshi, Tsuna para abreviar, era un chico por el cual no apostarías ni un quinto para ocupar un cargo tan importante, porque siempre se ha mostrado como un cobarde, llorón, perezoso, malo en los estudios, malo en los deportes… en fin, no es la intención de este relato narrar todas las peripecias que Tsuna ha tenido que enfrentar para llegar a ser más seguro de sí mismo y afrontar así su destino dentro de la mafia; lo que nos ocupa ahora es concerniente a otra etapa de su vida, es con lo que ha soñado desde que estaba en la primaria.

Una hermosa mañana de sábado nos encontramos a Tsuna, ahora de dieciséis años y cursando la preparatoria, sentado en una silla frente a su escritorio personal con el afán de hacer los deberes… cosa extraña dado que es el primer día de vacaciones de primavera.

─ ¡Pero sí son vacaciones! ─lloriqueaba el muchacho en entonación temblorosa dirigiéndose a su pequeño tutor _(dado que su edad actual es de unos cuatro años cuando mucho, algo que tampoco vamos a detallar aquí)_

Dando un vistazo más amplio a la habitación descubrimos que el pobre chico estaba amarrado a la silla y que debajo de ésta se encontraba una caja llena de fuegos pirotécnicos, dinamita y otras linduras, la cual amenazaba con estallar de un momento a otro.

─ Eso no importa… parte de mi deber como tu tutor es comprobar que cumplas con tus trabajos escolares ─le respondió Reborn con total calma sentado en un sillón reducido a su medida, bebiendo una humeante taza de café espresso a la italiana─. Y si no terminas ese problema en cinco minutos te aseguro que los cohetes saldrán disparados ─recalcó dando un nuevo sorbo a la taza.

─ ¡Esto es tan injusto! ─sollozó Tsuna y continúo escribiendo con apuración.

─ La verdad no sé de qué te quejas, Tsuna, sabes que Gokudera no tardará en llegar y es seguro que va a ayudarte con la tarea… ─le replicó su tutor con algo de gravedad, llamándole la atención como si fuera un hombre mayor a su lado─… pero en esta ocasión no va a ser tan fácil para él ─añadió bastante serio.

─ ¿Qué piensas hacerle a Gokudera – kun? ─si había algo que le hiciera superar a Tsuna su propio miedo era el pensar que sus amigos pudieran resultar lesionados por alguna imprudencia de su parte, así que le lanzó el cuestionamiento a Reborn con entonación preocupada dado que, a veces, al Arcobaleno se le ocurrían peligrosos ejercicios de entrenamiento para todos ellos.

─ Ya lo verás… ─fue la contestación del pequeño sonriendo sin malicia, dándole a entender que sus temores eran infundados.

Ni bien terminó de pronunciar estas palabras cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió intempestivamente para dar paso a un apuesto muchacho de cabellera plateada que proyectaba un aura de energía vibrante.

─ ¡Muy buen día, Juudaime, ya estoy aquí como se lo prometí! ─Gokudera Hayato se presentó muy sonriente y decidido, entrando en la habitación con total confianza. Él es un buen amigo de Tsuna y ha estado a su lado en todas las luchas por las que han pasado, e incluso se autoproclama como su "mano derecha", una especie de lugarteniente o segundo al mando dentro de la "familia".

─ Go… Gokudera – kun… ─Tsuna intentó sonreír, esperanzado en que su amigo lo sacara de ese lío pero…

─ ¡Ah, Juudaime, me siento tan honrado por recibir este magnífico regalo de su parte! ¡Ahora podré completar mi arsenal de este mes! ─exclamó Gokudera con emocionada voz al descubrir la caja de dinamitas, y sin siquiera percatarse de lo demás la tomó entre sus manos con los ojos brillando de la felicidad. Si Tsuna no azotó en el piso a la usanza anime fue gracias a sus amarres.

─ Ciassou, Gokudera ─Reborn se hizo el desentendido y saludó al joven con voz alegre y despreocupada─, ¿no encontraste a Yamamoto o a Sasagawa cuando venías para acá? ─le preguntó con curiosidad.

─ Tsk… ese par de deportistas ñoños me tienen sin cuidado ─fue la respuesta del aludido con algo de aspereza torciendo el gesto─. Se ve que no tienen nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo que perderlo en simplezas ─adicionó a la vez que dejaba la caja sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, lo cual fue una verdadera suerte porque justo entonces una pequeña criatura penetró en la habitación haciendo mucho ruido.

─ ¡Qué bonito, luces de colores para Lambo – san! ─y es que Lambo, un chiquillo italiano que por azares del destino también había llegado a vivir con Tsuna, escuchó la voz de Gokudera y no pudo resistir la tentación de dar lata como ya lo había tomado por costumbre, más se emocionó al descubrir la enorme dotación de juegos pirotécnicos por los que sentía debilidad así que terminó abalanzándose sobre ellos.

─ ¡Óyeme, vaca estúpida, esas dinamitas me las dio el Juudaime como regalo, no son tus juguetes! ─el muchacho no le permitió avanzar deteniéndole con rapidez por la colita que incluía su pijama de vaca y, sacudiéndolo con brusquedad, lo dejó haciendo bizcos.

─ Gokudera – kun, por favor no lastimes a Lambo ─Tsuna se olvidó de su lamentable condición y le habló a su amigo en tono de súplica intercediendo por el niño. Aunque Lambo llegaba a molestarle la mayor parte del tiempo tampoco le parecía bien que lo trataran de esa forma, dado que aún era bastante inocente para entender ciertas cosas.

─ Usted disculpe, Juudaime… ─el simple hecho de que su "jefe" pidiera cualquier cosa, o incluso aunque no se lo pidiera directamente, bastaba para que Gokudera cambiara su actitud de "chico malo" volviéndose muy sumiso, pero sólo tratándose de "el jefe"; sin más soltó al infante dejándolo caer como fardo, y rápidamente se inclinó ante Tsuna en una respetosa reverencia. Fue hasta ese momento que reparó en lo extraño de la situación por lo que parpadeó confundido─… oiga, Juudaime, ¿por qué está atado a la silla?

─ Esto era parte de un entrenamiento, Gokudera, y has fallado por no rescatar a Tsuna como deberías haberlo hecho ─fue Reborn el que respondió la pregunta con total seriedad lanzándole al chico una mirada de reprobación─. Si no tienes una buena capacidad de análisis sobre lo que te rodea no podrás llegar a ser una buena mano derecha ─puntualizó gravemente volviendo a beber un poco de café.

─ ¡Oh, Juudaime, cuanto lo siento, es mi culpa! ─oír esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el joven se mostrará compungido inclinándose frente a Tsuna con una reverencia más pronunciada y exagerada.

─ Gokudera – kun… de verdad no es necesario que hagas esto… ─Tsuna se sintió más abochornado que su amigo poniendo un simpático gesto de pena. Después le lanzó a su tutor una leve mirada de reproche mientras pensaba "En serio te pasaste con Gokudera – kun, tramposo".

─ ¡Le aseguro que nada de esto volverá a suceder, primero pasarán sobre mi cadáver antes de permitir que lo lastimen, se lo juro! ─pero el platinado no le prestó atención y antes bien se dispuso a liberarlo de sus ligaduras.

Y el Arcobaleno sonrió complacido por su nueva hazaña pues no había nada mejor que entrenar a esos muchachitos de las formas más inverosímiles que únicamente alguien como él podía idear. Por un instante nadie pareció acordarse de los cohetes hasta que…

─ ¡Las luces de colores son de Lambo – san! ─el pequeño Lambo se recuperó más rápido de lo que se esperaba y se precipitó fuera de la habitación por la ventana con todo y caja de explosivos, riéndose sonoramente en tono de triunfo─. ¡Lambo – san es el mejor de todos!

─ ¡Vaca estúpida, eres un canalla! ─Gokudera intentó detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Y… lo que tenía que suceder finalmente sucedió. Los cohetes, las dinamitas y demás explotaron antes de tocar tierra y mandaron a Lambo muy lejos de ahí. Sólo se escuchó su chillido de angustia mientras surcaba el firmamento hasta perderse de vista.

─ ¡Lambo! ─gritó Tsuna muy acongojado por lo que pudiera pasarle al infante, asomado junto a Gokudera en el alfeizar de la ventana.

─ Esa vaca estúpida… ─masculló el de pelo plateado con algo de coraje atravesado, suponiendo que el mocosuelo lo había hecho a propósito.

─ Bueno, velo por el lado amable, Gokudera, pues Lambo te ayudo a salvar a Tsuna a su manera ─expuso Reborn retornando a sonreír con satisfacción, dando un nuevo sorbo a su bebida.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Reborn – san? ─le preguntó éste volviendo a verlo, con expresión de confusión en el rostro en tanto Tsuna tenía cara de no entender nada.

─ Esa dinamita era parte de la trampa en la que Tsuna estaba atrapado, y si no hubiera sido por la vaca estúpida todos habríamos resultado heridos ─explicó con sencillez.

─ Vaya, quien diría que la vaca estúpida no es tan torpe como parece ─refunfuñó Gokudera resoplando a modo de aceptar el hecho.

La siguiente media hora la pasaron estudiando con tranquilidad, pero eso duró poco…

─ ¡Oye, Sawada… ─la puerta fue abierta una vez más sin nada de delicadeza dando paso a Sasawaga Ryohei, un chico de peinado alborotado y erizado que es un poco mayor que ellos, el cual también se preciaba de ser amigo suyo─… es tan extremo empezar las vacaciones haciendo los deberes! ─soltó en voz muy alta. Él, al igual que Gokudera, irradiaba una energía tremenda si bien la canalizaba de otra forma.

─ Onii – san… ─fue la respuesta de Tsuna en voz muy baja, un tanto perturbado por verlo entrar así.

─ Tsk… tenía que ser el idiota "cabeza de césped" ─masculló Gokudera entre dientes, nada contento de verle.

─ ¡Yop, Tsuna! ─siguiéndole los pasos venía un muchacho de buena estatura y aspecto bastante tranquilo quien saludó con una franca sonrisa en los labios. Su nombre, Yamamoto Takeshi─ ¿No me digan que ya empezaron a hacer la tarea? ─preguntó con curiosidad.

─ Yamamoto… ─el pobre Tsuna no sabía si reír o llorar. No es que no le gustara estar con sus amigos dado que durante varios años no había tenido buenos compañeros con los que compartir tantas aventuras, pero había momentos en los que le gustaría gozar de un tiempo en total reposo.

Además, el que los muchachos estuvieran reunidos en su habitación precisamente ese día le daba mala espina, pues conocía lo que Reborn era capaz de maquinar so pretexto de darles entrenamiento complementario. Y él que ya había hecho planes para disfrutar su fin de semana.

─ Si serás torpe, friki del béisbol ─Gokudera le respondió a Yamamoto con brusquedad mirándole con enfado a través de sus lentes _(los cuales usa para verse muy intelectual)_ ─, por si no lo captas el Juudaime tiene grandes responsabilidades que cumplir, no como otros… ─adicionó un tanto petulante.

─ Eso suena muy bien… ─Yamamoto no se intimidó ni mucho menos soltando una breve carcajada divertida─… de hecho estaba pensando en pedirles que me ayuden porque hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, sobre todo en ecuaciones de segundo grado. ¿Qué dices, Gokudera? ─agregó al tiempo que le daba a su interlocutor unas palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza, resaltando con ese leve gesto el hecho de ser el más alto.

─ No me toques que se me va a pegar lo friki… ─éste se apartó un poco para guardar su distancia, manoteando levemente en el aire como queriendo despejarse de algo.

─ Por ahora hay otras cosas más urgentes que tratar… ─Reborn se impuso a los adolescentes parándose sobre la mesita que estaban utilizando para estudiar, consiguiendo llamar su atención empleando una entonación seria─. Tsuna necesita de ustedes, sus más cercanos guardianes, para solucionar algo que le ha estado preocupando desde hace tiempo ─señaló.

─ ¿Ah, sí? ─el nombrado no pudo evitar poner su mejor gesto de asombro e incredulidad… o sea, desconocía completamente sobre lo que su tutor estaba hablando. Y no le ayudaba en nada el hecho de que sus compañeros le miraran con total atención, tal vez esperando que les diera algún tipo de discurso relacionado al tema en cuestión.

─ Cuenta con nosotros al extremo, Sawada ─Ryohei fue el primero en expresar su convicción de apoyarle con entonación segura, levantando un pulgar en señal de aprobación.

─ Nadie le hará daño al Juudaime mientras yo esté a su lado ─afirmó Gokudera sin querer quedar atrás, colocando su mano derecha sobre su pecho en ademán de saludo y respeto.

─ Para eso somos amigos, Tsuna, para ayudarnos en todo ─complementó Yamamoto retornando a sonreír.

─ Ese es el espíritu de los Vongola ─el pequeño Arcobaleno también sonrió, complacido por el efecto de sus palabras. Él nunca había dudado en que esto pasaría.

─ ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que le preocupa a Tsuna? ─preguntó Yamamoto al segundo volviendo a poner gesto de curiosidad.

─ Bueno, Tsuna debe declarar su amor a la chica que le gusta y para ello necesita de todo el apoyo que puedan darle ─respondió el pequeño Reborn con total desparpajo como si se tratara de un chiste.

─ ¡Reborn! ─y el pobre de Tsuna enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara. Su secreto mejor guardado estaba a punto de ser descubierto.

 _Nota: Me salió de la manga…_ _. La imaginación es traicionera y no me ha dejado continuar con mis principales fics en el foro de DB (los tengo pensados pero ya no hallo la forma de expresarlo en un escrito); y mientras me juega esta mala pasada me dejó escribir este pequeño trabajo que les presento ahora. Espero les hay gustado y no se pierdan la segunda parte en donde Tsuna tendrá que pasar por… mejor léanlo, también les sacará una sonrisa. Un saludo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaración de amor al estilo Vongola (parte 2).**

 _Previamente…_

─ _Bueno, Tsuna debe declarar su amor a la chica que le gusta y para ello necesita de todo su apoyo moral ─respondió el pequeño Reborn con total desparpajo como si se tratara de un chiste._

 _\- Practicando -_

Por un momento los tres amigos de Tsuna parecieron perplejos ante lo dicho por Reborn en tanto éste _(entiéndase el propio Tsuna)_ buscaba desesperadamente un lugar donde esconderse para pasar desapercibido… debajo de la cama no era la mejor opción en ese instante. Súbitamente Yamamoto soltó una alegre carcajada de alivio y todos fijaron la vista en él esperando entender el motivo de su alborozo.

─ ¡Vaya, Tsuna, entonces le vas a confesar tu amor a la dulce Sasagawa! ─comentó con una actitud bastante relax, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza a modo de desperezarse─. A mí me costaría mucho hacer algo semejante ─adicionó en voz calmada.

─… Yamamoto… ─y aludido se quedó helado con la boca levemente abierta de la estupefacción… ¿desde cuándo Yamamoto estaba enterado de su secreto?

─… Oye, friki del béisbol, ¿acaso estás insinuando que al Juudaime le gusta la…? ─Gokudera le lanzó la pregunta con entonación dudosa pues no estaba dispuesto a creer cosa semejante.

─ ¿En serio no te diste cuenta, Gokudera?... yo creí que todos en el salón lo sabían ─más el interpelado miró a su interlocutor parpadeando con extrañeza sin dejarle terminar.

─ Lo cual habla muy mal de ti como mano derecha, Gokudera ─Reborn intervino una vez más mirando al platinado al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, demostrándole con este gesto la gran falta que había cometido─. Una buena mano derecha debe poder interpretar los gestos y deseos de su jefe ─concluyó.

─ Pero entonces… ─esas palabras no le sentaron nada bien al muchacho, así que, una vez más, se inclinó ante su "jefe" en repetidas y exageradas reverencias mientras le hablaba con compungida voz─. ¡Discúlpeme por favor, Juudaime, fue mi error al no darme cuenta de sus sentimientos! ¡Haré lo que sea para remediarlo, le doy mi palabra!

─… este… Gokudera – kun no… de verdad no… ─la vergüenza de Tsuna fue más intensa ante semejante demostración de adulación hacia su persona.

OK., que Yamamoto estuviera al tanto de su secreto no era tan malo en realidad ya que había demostrado ser bastante discreto al no andarlo divulgando por ahí, aunque eso de que todo su grupo lo sospechara le ocasionó un leve dolor de estómago; que Gokudera lo supiera ahora pues… bueno, era algo inevitable dadas las circunstancias, pero le gustaría que fuera más moderado en su actuar. Lo que realmente le angustiaba era que Sasagawa Ryohei le diera el puñetazo más doloroso que hubiera recibido en su vida por tomarse el atrevimiento de fijarse en su hermanita.

─ A ver, Yamamoto, no entiendo nada de nada al extremo… ─y, hablando de Ryohei… este joven no se caracteriza por ser un cerebrito andante, razón por lo que le cuesta un esfuerzo titánico el tener que meditar ante alguna situación manteniendo la cabeza fría─… ¿estás diciendo que a Sawada le gusta Kyoko, es eso? ─preguntó, en un intento por conectar sus ideas.

─ Claro que sí, sempai, y hay muchos otros que también están enamorados de ella porque es muy linda, simpática e inteligente ─le respondió el mencionado más que sonriente dándole unas palmadas en los hombros─. Me extraña que no supieras eso ya que incluso Aoba Koyo y Julie Katou, tus compañeros de grupo de la familia Shimon, han querido salir con ella ─adicionó, sorprendido porque el de grado superior no estuviera consciente del gran atractivo de su hermana menor.

Al de peinado erizado le tomó un poco más de medio minuto relacionar los dichos para procesar la información en tanto Tsuna estuvo a punto de morderse las uñas intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, esperando por el merecido golpazo.

─ ¡Ah, Sawada, eso sí que es algo demasiado extremo, sorprendentemente extremo! ─más, sin embargo, Sasagawa no dudó en abalanzarse sobre él _(entiéndase nuevamente Tsuna)_ apartando con esto a Gokudera y sacándolo de balance, consiguiendo que el pobre _(Tsuna)_ se atragantara con su propia saliva ante tan inesperada reacción─. ¡Siempre le dije a Kyoko que no se fijara en nadie que no fuera extremo, pero tú eres incluso más extremo que yo! ¡Eres el hombre más extremo que he conocido, lo mejor para Kyoko! ─expresó en alta voz y casi le rompe los tímpanos con ese alarido, puesto que lo tomó por el cuello en un efusivo abrazo a modo de darle su aprobación como novio de su hermanita. Bueno, eso ya era un gran paso para las aspiraciones de Tsuna.

─… Onii – san… ─ahora sólo necesita sobrevivir a la presión para continuar adelante. En ese momento se estaba poniendo morado sintiendo que se le iba el aire, así que le habló a su futuro cuñado con un hilo de voz.

─… tsk... oye, idiota "cabeza de césped", suelta la Juudaime ─Gokudera recobró el equilibrio muy a tiempo para rescatar a su amado "jefe" e intentó noquear a Ryohei metiéndole un buen golpe en el cuello. Por lo menos consiguió que lo soltara.

El mayor no pareció muy afectado por el trancazo y únicamente sacudió un poco la cabeza como si hubiera recibido la picadura de un mosquito. Después volvió la vista hacia el platinado teniendo el semblante serio.

─ "Cabeza de pulpo", tus golpes son como las caricias de un bebé ─le dijo en tono retador.

─ ¿Quieres pelear? ─el señalado lo miró desafiante sin amedrentarse, colocándose en pose para sacar su arsenal de dinamitas.

─ Por mí no hay inconveniente ─respondió el otro tomando también su postura de boxeador.

─ Oigan, oigan… estamos aquí para ayudar a Tsuna ─Yamamoto se colocó entre los dos para detenerlos pidiéndoles paz con las manos. Ellos lo miraron con algo de dureza y después bajaron la guardia, aceptando con eso que su compañero tenía razón─. Después podremos divertirnos todos juntos pues yo también quiero pelear ─añadió sonriente y despreocupado.

─ Una vez más Yamamoto habla con la verdad ya que el motivo por el cual los llamé es para apoyar a Tsuna en lo que tiene que hacer ─volvió a intervenir Reborn con calma y seriedad imponiéndose a los adolescentes─. Y no se preocupen por los entrenamientos, ya le he pedido a Coronello que venga por unos días para ponerlos en buena forma ─adicionó con más tranquilidad sonriendo un poco con aire festivo.

─ Oye, Reborn… no tienes que molestarlos a todos por esto, en serio… ─Tsuna recuperó por fin el aliento y le reclamó a su tutor mientras respiraba entrecortadamente─… es algo que tengo que hacer yo solo ─puntualizó con decisión.

─ ¿Y entonces por qué no lo has hecho? Mira que has tenido tiempo de sobra ─le cuestionó el pequeño mirándolo fijamente.

─ Bueno, es que yo… yo… ─consiguiendo que el chico se ruborizara una vez más. Cómo olvidar la pena que había pasado esa primera vez que le disparó la bala de la última voluntad para poder declarar su amor, y lo único que consiguió fue asustar a Kyoko además de ser retado a un duelo por uno de los tantos admiradores de ella.

─ Aún sigues siendo un Dame, Tsuna ─el Arcobaleno encogió los hombros por un instante al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza─. Pero ahora tienes amigos que están contigo dispuestos a ayudarte, así que tómalo en cuenta ─adicionó.

─… eto… ─el chico miró a sus amigos, sus guardianes más fieles, y decidió hacer a un lado su reserva al observar en sus rostros el gesto de que estarían a su lado pasara lo que pasara.

Bien, ya pasado el primer obstáculo había que continuar. Los cuatro adolescentes se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y se quedaron mirando entre ellos sin pronunciar palabra por un par de minutos. Nuevamente Yamamoto fue el que habló primero:

─ ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cómo hablarle de amor a una chica? ─preguntó con una risita nerviosa.

─… ─los otros tres negaron con la cabeza al tiempo que enrojecían de las mejillas.

─ Lo supuse… ─Reborn soltó un suspiro bajo de resignación poniendo los ojos en blanco por un instante. Inmediatamente se volvió hacia Gokudera─. Tú tienes sangre italiana, Gokudera, por lo que deberías ser un experto en romance ─le señaló.

─ ¡Iugh!... al que le gustan esas cursilerías baratas es al viejo Shamal, yo no soy un pervertido ─respondió el muchacho poniendo un leve gesto de asco como si fuera a vomitar.

─ ¡No quiero que Shamal me dé lecciones para declararme a Kyoko – chan, él es un acosador de jovencitas! ─exclamó Tsuna en temerosa voz estremeciéndose levemente. Jamás le contaría a ese sujeto sobre sus sentimientos hacia Kyoko pues era muy capaz de insistir en querer salir también con ella.

─ Bueno, de todos modos ya estaba preparado para algo así, por ello me tomé la libertad de traer la ayuda idónea ─Reborn torció levemente el infantil rostro e inmediatamente volvió a sonreír divertido.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con ayuda idónea? ─le preguntó Tsuna no alcanzando a imaginar lo que su pequeño tutor había planeado.

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

─ ¡Tsu – kun, aquí hay alguien que viene a visitarte! ─y del otro lado se escuchó la alegre, cantarina y despreocupada voz de Nana, la siempre sonriente y tranquila mamá de Tsuna.

─ ¿Qué estás esperando para abrir, Tsuna? ─el Arcobaleno le reconvino en su infantil vocecita de mando para que se apresurara.

─… ya voy, ya voy… ─y el muchacho se dispuso a obedecer yendo hacia la puerta… de todos modos iba a hacerlo aunque no se lo dijeran. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con…

─ Jefe, he venido a ayudarle ─una chica menuda cuyo principal distintivo es el traer un parche sobre el ojo derecho, a la vez de usar el cabello levantado en una simpática piña para decorar su cabeza.

─ ¿Chr… Chrome? ─se preguntó más que intrigado por verla ahí. Chrome Dokuro _(cuyo nombre real, Nagi, no es usado con frecuencia)_ , es ahora compañera de grupo de Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto, y también les une la relación de "familia" en cierto grado, aunque no tenían una muy cercana convivencia debido a que ella es a su vez bastante tímida e introvertida.

─ Tsu – kun, me encontré a Chorme – chan cuando regresaba del mercado y ha venido conmigo porque me dijo que quería verte ─le explicó su mamá sin dejar de sonreír─. Sigan divirtiéndose mientras voy a prepararles unos bocadillos ─agregó retirándose por el pasillo.

Tsuna se hizo a un lado para permitir que Chrome pasara y Reborn les brincó por encima a los demás presentes dándoles un buen pescozón.

─ No sean desconsiderados y saluden que en la mafia sabemos tratar bien a las mujeres ─les recriminó aterrizando frente a la chica─. Ciaossu, Chrome ─saludándole a su vez con su peculiar modo de hablar.

─ Hola, Chrome, gusto en verte… ─haciendo gala de su educación fue Yamamoto el primero en dirigirle la palabra, regalándole también una sonrisita tímida en tanto sobaba discretamente su cabeza.

─… hola… ─los otros dos sólo alcanzaron a musitar en voz baja imitando el gesto del primero, dado que tampoco estaban acostumbrados a conversar con ella. La muchachita correspondió la bienvenida dirigiéndoles a todos una leve y respetuosa reverencia, y posteriormente volvió la vista a Tsuna esperando indicaciones.

─ Oye, Reborn, ¿por qué está Chrome aquí? ─lógicamente éste se dirigió a su pequeño tutor para que le explicara todo, sintiéndose avergonzado una vez más porque la chica lo mirara con atención.

─ Yo la llamé para poner manos a la obra ─le respondió el aludido con simpleza─. Si vas a declararle tu amor a una chica no hay nada mejor que practicar con una chica ─recalcó.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─el pobre muchacho casi azota en el piso de la impresión─. ¿Estás insinuando que Chrome va…? ─exclamó con nerviosismo. Por cierto que ella no se veía nada confundida manteniendo el semblante relajado.

─ ¿Hubieras preferido que Mukuro viniera en su lugar, o tal vez Haru? ─fue el contraataque de Reborn sin dejarle terminar su frase.

─… eto… claro que no pero… ─a Tsuna le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda de sólo meditar en eso.

Miura Haru era una buena chica con la que habían compartido muchas cosas además de ser gran amiga de Kyoko, pero también había estado enamorada de él en grado máximo y constantemente alucinaba con que se casarían en pocos años y vivirían felices. A Tsuna le costó mucho trabajo darle a entender que únicamente sentía por ella un fuerte lazo de amistad y nada más, y afortunadamente la jovencita terminó tomándolo bien al ver que era sincero. En cuanto a Mukuro… Rokudo Mukuro, un misterioso y hábil ilusionista quien se declaraba enemigo de la mafia por muchos motivos, ostenta oficialmente la posición de guardián de la Niebla de su "generación familiar" dentro de la misma mafia, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo es Chrome la que da la cara en primera instancia; además es un sujeto de cuidado al que no debían perder de vista.

─ Dime, Reborn – san, ¿en que podría ayudar ese malnacido de Mukuro al Juudaime? ─cuestionó Gokudera con irritación. El hecho de no ser de utilidad para el "jefe" ya le estaba pesando en su reputación.

─ Una buena ilusión crearía el ambiente perfecto para Tsuna y sabes que es la especialidad de Mukuro ─aclaró el Arcobaleno con simpleza─. Pero supuse que para ninguno de los dos sería agradable hacer eso, y por ello le pedí a Chrome este favor ─complementó.

─ Entonces… ¿Chrome también sabe que me gusta Kyoko – chan? ─Tsuna soltó un leve grito de angustia sacudiendo la cabeza con desesperación. Si Chrome estaba enterada era seguro que Mukuro ya lo supiera, y eso era algo para morirse. Sólo faltaba que de una nube solitaria le cayera un rayo encima y sería el colmo de la mala suerte.

─ Ya cálmate, Tsuna ─Reborn tuvo que darle un golpazo con un mazo para detenerlo _(siempre tiene un arma a su disposición cuando se le ofrece…_ _)_ , ocasionándole un doloroso chichón en lo alto.

─ ¡Eso me dolió! ─se quejó el chico con sentimiento.

─ Jefe, voy a crear una bella ilusión para usted ─Chrome no se inmutó para nada y muy segura le habló a Tsuna. Al momento de cerrar los ojos para concentrarse se sintió el cambio en el ambiente de la habitación y todo se transformó en un jardín lleno de flores, e incluso se escuchaba el canto de las aves.

─ Wow, es una ilusión muy buena ─dijo Yamamoto soltando un silbido de admiración, mirando para todos lados.

─ Esto es extremo… ─Ryohei le imitó tratando de encontrar el final del campo.

─… qué pesadilla… ─Gokudera masculló en voz baja con fastidio.

─ Es… es muy linda… ─admitió Tsuna con la boca abierta.

─ El ambiente perfecto… ahora el detalle más importante ─dijo Reborn mirando a Chrome con complacencia.

─ ¡Tsuna – kun! ─inmediatamente hizo su aparición la chica de los sueños de Tsuna, Sasagawa Kyoko. Lucía tan encantadora enfundada en un coqueto vestido azul cielo y se acercó a él hablándole con dulce y melodiosa voz.

─ ¡Kyoko – chan! ─lógicamente que por un segundo olvidó que se trataba de una ilusión sintiéndose dichoso de verla, y la expresión le cambió por una cara de felicidad un poco tonta.

─ ¡Ah, pero si es Kyoko! ¡Hey, Kyoko, yo también estoy aquí! ─la imagen era tan buena que incluso Ryohei creyó estar viendo a su hermanita de verdad, así que la llamó con voz entusiasta haciéndole señas.

─ Ella no puede oírle, sempai, pues es sólo una ilusión para Tsuna ─Yamamoto le habló en voz baja palmeándole una vez más del hombro para impedirle que fuera hacia donde Tsuna y Chrome estaban ubicados.

─ ¿En serio? ─el de peinado erizado pareció confundido en incluso se rascó una sien para demostrar su incertidumbre.

─ Debes de aprender a distinguir las ilusiones de la realidad, idiota "cabeza de césped", o alguien puede jugarte una mala pasada uno de estos días ─complementó Gokudera con hastío.

─ Anda, Tsuna, ahora es cuando debes decirle a Kyoko sobre tus sentimientos… si no te sale bien podemos repetirlo ─Reborn instó a Tsuna después de darle otro breve vistazo a Chrome, quien seguía abstraída en la ilusión manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

─… este… muy bien, lo intentaré… ─respondió el chico volviendo a la realidad, recomponiendo el gesto por uno más cuerdo.

─ ¡Usted puede, Juudaime! ─Gokudera le echó porras en voz baja en tanto los otros dos levantaban un pulgar para animarle a continuar.

Acercándose un poco más a su dulce tormento le habló con voz temblorosa, sintiéndose a su vez emocionado y un poco acobardado. Sería bastante absurdo que una ilusión rechazara su propuesta enfrente de sus amigos.

─ Oye, Kyoko – chan, yo…

─ Tsuna – kun… ─la muchacha lo miró alegremente con sus grandes ojos color avellana, y súbitamente se le cayó el vestido dejándola en paños menores─… ¿te gusta mi nueva ropa interior? La compré para ti ─le dijo sonriéndole con coquetería.

─ ¡Kyoko – chan!, ¿por qué haces eso? ─el pobre enrojeció por enésima ocasión en ese día y cayó de sentón tapándose al mismo tiempo los ojos y la nariz de la que empezó a brotar un diminuto hilo de sangre. Sus camaradas no pudieron evitar abrir la boca levemente conmocionados… ¿qué significaba eso?

─ ¡Oye, Kyoko, no debes quitarte la ropa frente a los hombres! ─olvidando una vez más que sólo era parte de su imaginación Ryohei se dispuso a cubrir el honor de su hermana caminando hacia ella. Pero la jovencita soltó una extraña risa que los dejó momentáneamente paralizados.

─ Basta ya de bromas y muéstrate, Rokudo Mukuro ─Reborn se dirigió con dureza a Chrome, cuya silueta se desdibujaba entre una espesa neblina.

─ ¡Kufufufu!, así que usted también es un pervertido en potencia, Sawada Tsunayoshi ─toda la habitación recobró su estado original al desvanecerse la ilusión y en lugar de Chrome hizo acto de presencia un joven de enigmática sonrisa con un raro peinado que le da a su cabeza el aspecto de una piña, y a su alrededor podía notarse la presencia de un halo misterioso.

─ ¡Mukuro, bastardo!, ¿qué pretendías hacerle al Juudaime? ─Gokudera estaba dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre el recién llegado pero Yamamoto le detuvo sujetándolo por un brazo.

─ Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte, Mukuro ─sin embargo no dudó en recriminarle su falta mirándolo también con enfado.

─ Kufufufu… sólo vine a divertirme un poco demostrando que incluso alguien tan fuera de serie como Sawada Tsunayoshi puede tener pensamientos sucios ─le respondió éste sin inmutarse dándose sus aires de hombre de mundo─. Eso es lo que usualmente llena a pequeñas mentes como las de ustedes y las hace fácilmente manipulables ─recalcó en tono levemente sarcástico.

Ryohei, quien se había quedado al lado de Tsuna ayudándole a levantarse, se arrojó sobre Mukuro dispuesto a vengar la burla tomándolo desprevenido, pues éste nunca sospechó que Sasawaga lo atacaría.

─ ¡Mukuro, hijo de…! ─fue su grito de guerra dispuesto a meterle un puñetazo en el rostro. Y casi lo alcanza pero…

─ No puedo dejar que hagas eso, onii – san… Mukuro está usando el cuerpo de Chrome para materializarse y es a ella a quien lastimarías con este golpe ─con la llama de la última voluntad brillando en su frente Tsuna detuvo el puñetazo muy a tiempo recibiéndolo él mismo en la palma de su mano. Después se volvió al otro mirándolo con seriedad─. Estoy seguro que te desagradaría bastante si Chrome es lastimada por un descuido tuyo, ¿o me equivoco? ─le cuestionó duramente.

─… ─por unos segundos Rokudo Mukuro permaneció en silencio sopesando lo sucedido, dándose cuenta de cuál era la realidad ahora─. Lo ha hecho muy bien en está ocasión, Sawada Tsunayoshi, es cierto que no puedo permitirle algún daño a mi dulce Chrome… ─admitió apartándose unos pasos de ellos ahora con el semblante adusto─... Aun así sé que di en el clavo ─agregó en voz más baja como si hablara para sí mismo. Al siguiente segundo empezó a desvanecerse lentamente en medio de una densa niebla─. Le deseo mucha suerte y le estaré agradecido por cuidar a Chrome de mi parte, Sawada Tsunayoshi ─dijo a modo de despedida soltando al final una risa burlona, y casi de inmediato el cuerpo desvanecido de la chica cayó en brazos de Tsuna.

─ Ese Mukuro… maldito aprovechado ─resopló Gokudera liberándose del apretón de Yamamoto, acomodándose con prontitud la playera que traía puesta.

─ Sí que lo es… pero Tsuna lo aprecia a pesar de todo, lo mismo que a Chrome ─aceptó a su vez Yamamoto conservando la seriedad en su rostro usualmente alegre.

─ Espero poder pelear con Mukuro al extremo ─Ryohei se acercó a ellos dándose con el puño de la mano derecha en la mano izquierda a manera de descargar la tensión acumulada.

─ Podemos invitarlo al próximo entrenamiento, yo me encargo de convencerlo… ─Reborn volvió a sonreír con disimulo interviniendo en la conversación… de alguna u otra forma esos chicos eran una verdadera "familia" tal y como debería ser, pues incluso en las mejores familias hay ocasionales desavenencias entre los miembros; por tanto lo mejor era que Mukuro mantuviera la distancia con ellos, eso era parte de su compromiso como guardián de la Niebla así no quiera admitirlo.

─ ¡Chrome, responde Chrome! ─Tsuna llamó con gentileza a su compañera sacudiéndola suavemente.

Al final la muchachita reaccionó abriendo lentamente los ojos… bueno, el ojo que tiene descubierto, y le dirigió a su "jefe" una mirada apenada a modo de pedirle perdón por los actos cometidos de forma inconsciente.

─ ¿Y Mukuro – sama? ─preguntó con vocecita trémula.

─ No te preocupes, me pidió que cuidara de ti ─le respondió el muchacho con amabilidad.

─ Lamento no haber sido de ayuda, jefe ─agregó ella enderezándose con prontitud liberándole de su peso, dedicándole una reverencia respetuosa.

─ Descuida, lo hiciste bastante bien ─dijo él restándole importancia.

─ Llevaré a Chrome a tomar un bocadillo… ─Reborn consideró que ya había sido suficiente para la chica y se acercó a ella de un salto─. Vamos, Chrome, no debes hacer esfuerzos innecesarios o Mukuro sí va a preocuparse ─le dijo ofreciéndole a su vez su pequeña mano.

─ Gracias ─la chica sonrió tímidamente y la tomó con cuidado.

─ Y ustedes, no pierdan el tiempo y piensen en una nueva estrategia ─antes de retirarse con la jovencita el Arcobaleno no dejó de llamarle la atención a los muchachos para que actuaran con inteligencia, y después salieron juntos dejando abierta la puerta de la habitación.

En ese instante se apagó la llama que brillaba en la frente de Tsuna con lo cual volvió a recobrar su condición habitual, por lo tanto se dejó caer al suelo lloriqueando por el dolor que en ese momento empezó a sentir a consecuencia del puñetazo de Sasagawa.

─ ¡Duele, duele, duele! ─se quejó agudamente tomándose la mano lastimada.

─ ¡Juudaime, resista! ─Gokudera, muy solícito, se agachó a su altura sin saber en realidad qué podía hacer por él.

─ Caramba, Tsuna, eso sí que es tener valor ─le dijo Yamamoto mirándolo con admiración profunda.

─ Detener así uno de mis golpes sí que es extremo… ─complementó Ryohei sin ocultar su emoción─… Aún sigo pensando que deberías unirte al club de box, Sawada, así inspirarías a todos ─agregó elevando un poco el tono de voz.

─ Déjate de bromas tontas, "cabeza de césped", el Juudaime tiene otras prioridades como para jugar al boxeo ─externó Gokudera mirándole con reproche.

─ Oye, "cabeza de pulpo", el boxeo no es ningún juego… ─obviamente que Ryohei se sintió ofendido por tan negativa comparación a un deporte noble.

Pero la charla fue interrumpida por unos sonoros y agudos gritos infantiles.

─ ¡Ahodera es un idiota, idiota, idiota! ─Lambo se metió a la habitación y en su carita lucía una cómica mueca de enfado. Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar les lanzó todo el parque de granadas que traía escondido en su alborotada cabellera.

La estruendosa explosión no se hizo esperar llenando la habitación de humo, y todos, Lambo incluido, quedaron noqueados. Hasta la cocina llegó el ruido producido.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─preguntó la mamá de Tsuna con desconcierto mientras le daba a Chrome un vaso de jugo.

─ No tienes que preocuparte, mama, ya sabes que los adolescentes a la edad de Tsuna son muy ruidosos cuando están jugando ─le dijo Reborn para tranquilizarla al tiempo que saboreaba otra humeante taza de café esspreso.

─ Tienes razón, Reborn – kun… me da tanto gusto que Tsuna – kun se divierta con sus amigos ─ante esas palabras la dama volvió a sonreír y continúo preparando los bocadillos que les había prometido.

Al siguiente día Tsuna sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar ya que Reborn se mostraba muy insistente en el tema de Kyoko.

─ Te lo digo en serio, Tsuna, si no te confiesas a Kyoko alguien va a adelantarse y puede que la convenza ─decía el pequeño a modo de regaño. Los dos se encontraban sentados a la entrada de la casa después de que el Arcobaleno le obligara a hacer una rutina de ejercicios matutinos, cosa a la que el muchacho aún no estaba habituado.

─… no… no… no… ─respondió entrecortadamente recuperando poco a poco el aliento─… no me atrevo… y no sé… no sé cómo… no sé cómo… hacerlo…

─ Vamos, eso será mucho más fácil que enfrentar a Haru. ¿Acaso no te armaste de valor para decirle que no de una vez por todas? ─le replicó el pequeño recordándole su anterior hazaña en su trato con las chicas.

─ Eso fue necesario… no me hubiera gustado que Kyoko – chan pensara que de verdad había algo más entre Haru y yo ─se defendió Tsuna con gesto de dolor. Había sido tan complicado convencerla puesto que ella es una chica bastante obstinada.

─ ¿Y entonces cuál es el problema con Kyoko, eh? Recuerda que no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace, además ella te tiene una gran estima ─puntualizó el infante.

─ Tengo miedo que me diga que no y que tal vez ya no quiera ser mi amiga… a lo mejor hasta me odie y… en realidad creo que no la merezco ─confesó el adolescente con la cabeza entre las manos mirando hacia el suelo.

─ Entonces no me dejas alternativa… ─Reborn se puso serio negando con la cabeza. Tomando su pistola dio un salto elevándose a una considerable altura─. Alguien que no se valora como tú no merece vivir… ─agregó en voz más alta y le disparó.

Tsuna había levantado la mirada para verlo y recibió de lleno el tiro en la frente desplomándose hacia atrás por el impacto. Iba a morir así, sin haber tenido el valor para declararle sus sentimientos a Kyoko.

─ ¡Reborn! ─en menos de medio minuto se levantó con la llama de la última voluntad brillando intensamente en su frente. Rasgando su ropa deportiva se fue corriendo en paños menores.

 _Nota: espero les haya gustado. No le di mucha participación a Mukuro para no caer en un OcC inapropiado, sin embargo tampoco podía dejarlo fuera pues es un personaje relevante dentro de la trama de KHR, aunque claro, nadie puede decir que Mukuro no tiene algunos momentos de humor en la historia (lean el manga pues presenta mayor detalle que el anime) pero no hallé la forma de meterlo así._

 _No se pierdan la siguiente parte con la participación del último guardián y algo más de humor. Un saludo._


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaración de amor al estilo Vongola (parte 3).**

 _Previamente…_

─ _¡Reborn! ─en menos de medio minuto se levantó con la llama de la última voluntad brillando intensamente en su frente. Rasgando su ropa deportiva se fue corriendo en paños menores._

 _\- Confesión… y algo más -_

─ ¡Reborn! ¡Declararé mi amor a Kyoko – chan con mi última voluntad! ─por efecto de la bala de la última voluntad Tsuna pudo sobreponerse a la muerte, y ya sin restricciones se dispuso a cumplir con su objetivo.

Estuvo a punto de arrollar a Gokudera ─quien como todos los días iba a verle para estar a su disposición─ al salir disparado con rumbo desconocido. Afortunadamente éste reaccionó a tiempo haciéndose a un lado en el momento justo.

─ ¡Juudaime! ─lo llamó en cuanto se recuperó de la impresión, pero, obviamente, Tsuna no tenía nada más en mente que llevar a cabo su cometido, así que no le hizo caso perdiéndose en la lejanía.

─ Ciaossu, Gokudera, lo mejor que puedes hacer por Tsuna es llevarle una nueva muda de ropa que la va a necesitar ─Reborn le saludó visiblemente complacido dándole las instrucciones necesarias, entregándole un paquete que había preparado con antelación.

─ Reborn – san… ¿qué le ocurrió al Juudaime? ─le preguntó el platinado con gesto de incomprensión. Hacía un buen tiempo que no veía a su "jefe" tan fuera de sus casillas con la última voluntad dado que ya había aprendido a controlarla de una mejor manera.

─ Tuve que darle una ayudadita para que declarara su amor como sólo él puede hacerlo, eso es todo ─le explicó el aludido con gesto de alegre acomodando a León, su camaleón mascota, en el sombrero─. Ahora date prisa pues las chicas, Kyoko y sus amigas, fueron a la plaza comercial y es seguro que Tsuna arme un gran alboroto cuando lo descubra… y tú conoces a alguien que no le gustan los alborotos ─recalcó como recomendación.

─… Tsk… el antisocial de Hibari… ─Gokudera comprendió al momento de quien se trataba y sin despedirse fue tras Tsuna intentando darle alcance.

─ Vamos, León, esto va a ponerse muy interesante ─Reborn se dirigió a su camaleón y éste se transformó de forma inmediata en un pequeño avión bimotor─. Lo bueno es que tengo todo bajo control ─dijo divertido guiando el avioncito con precisión.

Tsuna surcaba las calles de Namimori a velocidad vertiginosa sin preocuparse demasiado por la nube de polvo que levantaba o por los desperfectos ocasionados a parte del mobiliario urbano al dar rápidas vueltas por las esquinas, intentando localizar a Kyoko en alguna de las veredas que ella solía utilizar de camino a su casa.

─ ¡Encontrar a Kyoko – chan con mi última voluntad! ─ decía entrecortadamente mirando hacia todos lados en su afán de verla. La intuición le hizo recordar que ese era el día especial de Apreciación de cada mes en el que Kyoko iba con Haru a disfrutar de sus postres favoritos en la mejor pastelería de la ciudad, así que ni tardo ni perezoso orientó sus veloces pasos hacia la gran plaza comercial acarreando a su paso un motón de basura, postes y bancas.

Para fortuna de Gokudera había topado con Yamamoto y Ryohei, los cuales también vieron a Tsuna en su paso por el parque donde los dos realizaban sus rutinas mañaneras de ejercicios y se quedaron pasmados por unos segundos intentando comprender que le había sucedido. El platinado les explicó lo sucedido mientras corrían para darle alcance; y estuvieron a punto de detenerlo en ese breve lapso de tiempo de distracción hasta que volvió a acelerar su marcha para dirigirse a la plaza comercial.

─ Ese Sawada es tan extremo… ─resopló Ryohei con la emoción desbordada, exudando su energía a través de un brillo intenso.

─ Por algo el Juudaime es el Juudaime, que no se te olvide, "cabeza de césped"… y apaga el foco que me deslumbras ─puntualizó Gokudera utilizando un tono de leve enfado, un tanto sofocado dado que su fuerte no es correr grandes distancias.

─ No sé ustedes pero tengo la sospecha que pronto veremos a Hibari vigilando por aquí ─externó Yamamoto limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano─… siempre he sospechado que tiene cámaras ocultas por toda la ciudad para enterarse de lo que pasa ─agregó en tono despreocupado.

─ Pues con mucha más razón debemos alcanzar al Juudaime antes que ese maldito bastardo quiera hacer de las suyas ─señaló Gokudera con apuración y retomaron su camino con paso presuroso.

─ ¡Mph!... montón de herbívoros tenían que ser… ─alguien les había visto oculto entre las sombras, y torció el gesto con visible desagrado al notar que un pequeño ruidoso también iba detrás de ellos y del cual no se habían percatado.

─ ¡Lambo – san es el mejor corredor en calzoncillos! ─externó el infante riendo sonoramente sin nada de vergüenza por mostrar su ropa interior, llevando su pijama al aire muy ufano. Y eso implicaría otra falta en el historial de Tsuna.

Si Lambo se encontraba merodeando por ahí era porque tenía toda la intención de hacerse el aparecido frente a las chicas y convencerlas de invitarle pastel, pero en cuanto vio a Tsuna se olvidó de eso dado que le pareció más divertido imitarle, así que no dudó en desvestirse a toda carrera en su afán de darle alcance. Y ajenas a la desgracia podemos ver a Kyoko y sus amigas revisando el aparador de la pastelería: Kurokawa Hanna, conocida y compañera de ella desde el jardín de infantes; la mencionada y siempre vivaracha Haru; la menuda Chrome y la pequeña I-pin, una niñita china de la edad de Lambo que también vivía en casa de Tsuna, a la cual consideraban como su hermanita.

─ ¡El de chocolate se ve tan delicioso! ─exclamaba Haru mientras se le iban los ojos por el mencionado postre.

─ Pero el de fresas con crema es tan dulce… ─dijo Kyoko suspirando, señalando el correspondiente con un dedo.

─ ¡Ay, también me gustaría mucho comer un pedazo de panqué marmoleado adornado con frambuesas! ─la vista de Haru descubrió ese suculento bizcocho y no dudó en externar su frustración por no contar con dinero ni estómago suficiente que le permitiera saborearlos todos.

─ ¿Y por qué no compramos un pedazo diferente cada quien y los compartimos entre todas? ─opinó Hanna con una entonación de aburrida ya que siempre se las había dado de ser una chica práctica.

─ Esa es una buena idea, Hanna – chan ─Kyoko no pudo dejar de felicitarla regalándole una sonrisa radiante, siempre orgullosa de la inteligencia de su amiga.

─ Caramba, Kurokawa – chan, yo nunca lo hubiera pensado ─observó Haru mirándola con respeto.

─ ¿Y ustedes que dicen, Chrome – chan, I-pin – chan? ─les preguntó Kyoko a las otras dos hablándoles con amabilidad sin dejar de sonreír.

─ A I-pin le gustan todos los pasteles ─respondió la pequeña china moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente, alegre de que la consideraran parte del grupo. Pero Chrome parecía distraída mirando a la lejanía.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Chrome – chan? ─le preguntó Haru con visible preocupación.

─ El jefe viene para acá ─fue su argumento señalando hacia la entrada principal.

─ ¿Quién? ─cuestionó Haru sin entender de qué hablaba.

La respuesta llegó en ese momento ya que, abriéndose paso entre la escandalizada multitud, algunos de los cuales tuvieron que esconderse dentro de los locales para salvaguardar su integridad, se presentó Tsuna a toda velocidad. Lo bueno es que frenó su carrera al llegar frente a Kyoko y, tomándole ambas manos, le dijo en voz alta y sin titubear:

─ ¡Sasagawa Kyoko, quiero que salgas conmigo porque me gustas mucho!

Ella y las otras chicas ─excepto Chrome─ parpadearon sorprendidas sin poder siquiera hablar.

Para mala suerte de Tsuna justo en ese instante se le acabó el efecto de la bala de la última voluntad y recuperó su habitual forma de ser. Y, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, enrojeció como tomate suplicando en su interior que apareciera un hoyo negro intergaláctico de la nada y lo succionara por completo sin dejar rastro.

─ ¡Kyoko – chan, yo… discúlpame, por favor, no volverá a repetirse! ─dijo en aguda exclamación soltándola y después se le arrodilló juntando sus palmas en un ademán de súplica, cerrando fuertemente los párpados para no mirarla directamente y eludir a la vez su mirada. Seguramente iba a odiarlo por el resto de su triste vida.

─ Muy bien hecho, jefe ─Chrome habló en ese momento para darle su apoyo a Tsuna manteniéndose calmada.

─… Tsuna – kun… eso fue… ─y Kyoko consiguió decir algo en voz muy baja si bien mantenía el asombro dibujado en su rostro.

─ Quien lo diría de Dame – Tsuna ─Hanna también se recuperó y le dirigió a Tsuna una significativa mirada mientras adoptaba su usual gesto de aburrida.

─ ¡Juudaime!... ¡Juudaime!... ─Gokudera y compañía llegaron en ese momento y casi se van de bruces sobre el pobre de Tsuna quien se mantenía arrodillado─… menos mal que se detuvo ─remarcó con voz jadeante.

─… muchachos… ─el adolescente miró a sus amigos pero eso no le hizo sentir mejor.

─ Descuida, Tsuna, aquí Gokudera trajo algo para ti ─el siempre servicial de Yamamoto supuso que lo verdaderamente prioritario para su amigo en ese momento era cubrir su desnudez, así que tomó la iniciativa hablándole con amabilidad.

─ Aquí tiene, Juudaime… ─el platinado le entregó el paquete más que solícito, y le dio a Yamamoto un leve codazo en las costillas para hacerlo a un lado─… una buena mano derecha siempre está a disposición para ayudar al jefe ─recalcó, visiblemente satisfecho de su logro.

─ Sí, no hay nada mejor que una mano derecha siempre presente ─opinó el más alto sin molestarse ni un poco soltando una breve y alegre carcajada.

─ ¡Ese Sawada, sí que nos hiciste correr al extremo… y fue extremo! ─Ryohei ya no pudo controlar su emoción y comenzó a brillar otra vez de forma intermitente mientras le hablaba a Tsuna con estruendosa voz.

─… Onii – san… ─él se vistió lo más rápido que pudo pues quería hacerse ojo de hormiga para no recibir la negativa de Kyoko en pleno rostro. Prefería contender una vez más contra cualquiera que enfrentar esa realidad.

─ Oye, "cabeza de césped", ya deja en paz al Juudaime ─Gokudera no dudó en recriminarle a Ryohei por su desatención para con el "jefe" y se le plantó enfrente con aire retador. Su papel como mano derecha también incluía disciplinar a los indisciplinados, eso lo tenía muy presente y no quedaría mal parado.

─ Relájate ya, "cabeza de pulpo"… tú también deberías hacer esto más seguido pues casi te desmayas a medio camino ─pero Sasagawa no se amedrentó y antes bien lo tomó por un hombro dándole un fuerte apretón de amigos que casi le rompe las costillas.

─ ¡Oigan!, ¿por qué todos ustedes están aquí? ─sintiéndose ignoradas las muchachas se miraron entre ellas y Haru fue la encargada de elevar la voz para hacerse oír, consiguiendo así llamar la atención de los chicos.

─ ¡Ah!... hola… ─y por enésima ocasión fue Yamamoto el que rompió la tensión saludándolas cortésmente con una de sus grandes sonrisas─… vinimos a apoyar a Tsuna en su confesión de amor ─explicó campechanamente con aire despreocupado.

─… Yamamoto… ya no sigas… ─Tsuna sentía un nudo en la garganta y la voz ya no le salía de la vergüenza que sentía. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso, por qué a él?

─ Sí, señor, Sawada es el hombre más extremo y tiene todo mi apoyo para cuidar de Kyoko ─afirmó Ryohei con un movimiento de cabeza sin soltar a Gokudera, y éste intentaba zafarse del apretón retorciéndose como gusano mientras en su rostro se reflejaba la incomodidad.

─… onii – san… ─Tsuna estuvo a punto de llorar… ¿había algo peor que ser humillado frente a la chica que te gusta?

─ Todos ustedes serán mordidos hasta la muerte por perturbar la paz de Namimori… ─bueno, lo peor que podía pasar se presentó detrás de ellos dejándolos sobrecogidos por un segundo. Se trataba de un muchacho de cabellera oscura con cara de pocos amigos, y venía acompañado por un aura maligna la cual le daba un aire más que aterrador.

─ ¡Es Hibari – san! ─al fin Tsuna recuperó el habla y soltó una aterrada exclamación al descubrir el origen de tan escalofriante voz. Ahora huir no era la mejor opción o quedaría como un cobarde ante los ojos de Kyoko.

─ ¡Hibari! ─los demás también sintieron su presencia y se dispusieron a enfrentarlo para defender a Tsuna. Obviamente que éste último no los abandonaría así significara sufrir un dolor mayor del que ya sentía, pues ante todo no podía permitir que Hibari lastimara a las chicas.

Hibari Kyoya, reconocido como el terrible presidente del comité disciplinario en el área de Namimori es, lo mismo que Ryohei y Mukuro, un año mayor que ellos; también ejerce el puesto de guardián de la Nube de la "generación" de Tsuna aunque él niega tener relación con ellos. Por cierto es considerado como el guardián más fuerte y habilidoso después de Tsuna ─que en modo de última voluntad es muy superior al resto de los guardianes comparado con su condición normal─, y por ello es casi imposible derrotarle. Analizando la información no es raro suponer que les dio una paliza a todos sin despeinarse siquiera.

Las muchachas habían cerrado los ojos para no ver la masacre sintiéndose apenadas y compungidas por el destino de sus compañeros, sin embargo Kyoko se armó de valor para suplicarle a Hibari en voz alta si bien mantuvo la distancia y los párpados fuertemente apretados.

─ ¡Basta ya, Hibari sempai, ya no los lastime!

Éste se detuvo al escucharla y consideró que ya había sido suficiente para sus pobres víctimas.

─ ¡Mph!... de todos modos ya no era divertido… ─masculló para sí bajando la guardia, y dio unos pasos atrás sacudiendo levemente sus armas como si quisiera limpiarles algo… tal vez un poco de sangre que les hubiera salpicado.

Debido al gran desgaste de energía que Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei habían hecho en su intento de detener a Tsuna, no se encontraban en las condiciones óptimas para darle un poco de batalla a Hibari; de hecho el mismo Tsuna ya no podía mantenerse en pie y mucho menos encender la llama de la última voluntad para vencerlo. Kyoko, acompañada de Haru, I-pin y Chrome, fueron a atenderlos en cuanto Hibari se apartó.

─ ¡Tsuna – kun… Onii – chan…! ─ella centró su atención en hacer reaccionar a Tsuna y a su hermano mayor hablándoles con preocupación, y la pequeña china se acomodó a su lado para reconfortarla.

Justo entonces apareció Reborn aterrizando en un paracaídas enfrente de Hibari, y lo acompañaba un pequeño pájaro amarillo que se posó con total confianza en la cabeza del muchacho al tiempo que tarareaba su nombre con dulces trinos.

─ Ciaossu, Hibari ─le saludó muy sonriente mientras el paracaídas se transformaba en León.

─ Así que has llegado, niño ─él correspondió el saludo sin sonreír ni un poco ni prestarle atención a la avecilla parada en su cabeza.

─ Fuiste de gran ayuda y te debo el favor ─el Arcobaleno le dedicó una leve reverencia agradeciéndole por algo… y no sabemos lo que haya sido.

─ Yo sólo quiero pelear contigo y vencerte ─le externó el joven sin cambiar el gesto adoptando una vez más su postura de pelea.

─ Descuida, podrás hacerlo como premio al completar las pruebas que estoy desarrollando con Fong para el nuevo entrenamiento intensivo familiar, y nos gustaría contar con tu participación ─Reborn no se inmutó y antes bien le hizo extensiva la invitación a los dichosos entrenamientos sin dejar de sonreír complacido.

─ No me interesa juntarme con herbívoros… ─el muchacho se enderezó y torció un poco más el gesto para expresar su desacuerdo.

─ Vamos, tendrás la oportunidad de luchar contra Mukuro en un duelo cara a cara… será divertido ─más el infante insistió manteniendo el rostro alegre, muy seguro de convencerlo con esta promesa.

Conocedor de los puntos débiles de todos ellos le gustaba experimentar con muchas técnicas y de esa forma prepararlos para que llegaran a ser los más grandes en la mafia.

─… ─y claro que Hibari lo meditó un poco y hasta se le dibujó en el rostro una momentánea sonrisita cargada de malicia─… bien, esta vez voy a morder hasta la muerte a ese malnacido de Rokudo Mukuro… ─externó en voz baja hablando entre dientes.

─ Y por lo demás no debes preocuparte que la "familia" se encargará de cubrir los gastos por los destrozos que hizo Tsuna ─agregó el pequeño con entonación segura.

Y mientras Hibari y Reborn hablaban los demás recobraban el conocimiento poco a poco.

─ ¡Oye, Gokudera, ya despierta! ─Haru se tomó la molestia de sacudir levemente a Gokudera para despabilarle, aunque se tomó su reserva pues sus caracteres chocaban constantemente dado que él es bastante explosivo y siempre que discutían terminaba llamandola "mujer tonta".

─ Yamamoto… ¿se encuentra bien? ─Chrome, por su parte, se le acercó a Yamamoto llamándole con timidez sin atreverse a tocarlo.

─ Ponerse al tú por tú con el presidente del comité disciplinario no fue la mejor idea ─Hanna se había acercado donde Kyoko y externó su pensar intentando no sonar grosera para no herir la susceptibilidad de su amiga. Ella siempre ha pensado en que los muchachos de su edad son bastante simples, como ejemplo tenemos a Tsuna, y por ello está buscando a su chico ideal en alguien mayor… aunque algunos como el caso de Hibari entran en la categoría de brutos de cuidado con los que ni a la esquina.

Los cuatro se despabilaron sobándose la cabeza.

─ ¡Hibari, eres un maldito al extremo! ─Ryohei fue el primero en recobrarse y se volvió hacia su atacante mirándolo de forma fiera y desafiante.

─ Onii – chan, no lo hagas… ─su hermanita le tomó de la mano impidiendo que se fuera sobre Hibari, olvidándose de Tsuna por un instante.

─ Quédate atrás y no estorbes, "cabeza de césped", que yo le daré su merecido al muy hijo de p… ─Gokudera también se puso en pie sin fijarse en Haru, y sacó algunas de las dinamitas que siempre trae ocultas entre sus ropas.

─… así que quieren más… por mí está bien… ─el de cabello negro volvió a sonreír levemente, divertido por la situación. Sin más adoptó su postura de batalla esperando a ver quién le atacaba primero.

─ Esto lo arreglaremos en el próximo entrenamiento de la siguiente semana con Coronello y Fong… ─Reborn se interpuso entre ellos antes de permitirles acción. A pesar de ser un niño había algo en él que imponía respeto, eso era notorio dado que los muchachos no se movieron de su lugar─. Así que estén preparados porque escogeremos a los peleadores al azar ─puntualizó.

─ Lo cual me parece justo ya que yo también quiero pelear contra Hibari en buena lid ─Yamamoto intervino después de agradecerle a Chrome con una fugaz reverencia, y le lanzó al nombrado una de sus miradas más retadoras con el enojo reflejado en un serio semblante. Eso era algo que no se veía todo el tiempo en él.

─ Esperaré por eso, Yamamoto Takeshi ─le respondió Hibari sin dejarse intimidar.

Justo entonces hizo su entrada triunfal el último guardián de la "familia".

─ ¿Ya gané? ─Lambo llegó arrastrándose hasta donde ellos se encontraban llevando la lengua de fuera por el cansancio.

─ Alguien debe enseñarle buenos modales a este mocoso… ─dijo Hibari con irritación lanzándole una mirada dura, apretando fuertemente una de sus tonfas como si pensara meterle un pescozón. Eso hizo que el niño se asustara y dando un pequeño grito fue a esconderse atrás de Tsuna, el cual también ya se había puesto en pie.

─ Lambo… ¿por qué estás desnudo? ─el pobre muchacho se sintió morir dos veces cuando las frías pupilas grises del de cabellera oscura se clavaron en él de forma amenazante.

─ Despreocúpate, Hibari, también nos encargaremos de eso ─el pequeño Arcobaleno evitó la confrontación una vez más dándole su palabra con total seguridad.

Ya sin nada más que hacer ahí Hibari Kyoya dio la vuelta y se alejó con paso firme mientras el pajarito posado en su cabeza empezó a tararear el himno del colegio Namimori.

─ ¡Uf, nos salvamos! ─Tsuna estuvo a punto de caerse otra vez al exhalar su alivio y Lambo salió de su escondite.

─ Ese Hibari es un cretino… ─masculló Gokudera dirigiéndole una seña obscena con la que Haru se escandalizó.

─ Si Hibari estuviera en el club de boxeo sería mucho más extremo… ─externó Ryohei en tanto sacudía levemente la cabeza como para acomodarse el peinado.

─Tú sí que eres bruto, "cabeza de césped"… ─el platinado puso los ojos en blanco a manera de representar su estupefacción por ese dicho.

─ Kyoko, chicas, les sugiero comprar un botiquín de primeros auxilios para curar las heridas de estos pobres muchachos ─Reborn le habló a las damiselas con amabilidad solicitándoles el favor.

─ Tienes razón, Reborn – kun ─reconoció la jovencita y sin más se fue corriendo con Haru con rumbo a la farmacia más cercana.

─ Qué remedio… ─Kurokawa Hanna se encogió de hombros y soltando un suspiro las siguió con calma. Chrome les dedicó una reverencia a sus compañeros guardianes antes de ir tras las demás.

En cuanto las muchachas se alejaron un par de metros los jóvenes se percataron de un extraño sonido parecido a un reloj.

─ ¿Y eso qué es? ─preguntó Yamamoto extrañado mirando hacia todos lados.

─ Suena como… una bomba de tiempo ─dijo Gokudera reconociendo el ruido.

─ ¿Una… bomba?... ¡oh, no, es la bomba de tiempo Pinzu de I-pin! ─gritó Tsuna al darse cuenta que la pequeña niña china se había quedado con ellos y estaba paralizada mirando hacia el sitio por el cual Hibari se había ido; su mejillas estaban teñidas de un intenso rubor, sus diminutos ojos parecían corazones latiendo fuertemente y en su amplia frente se desdibujaban unos extraños símbolos que iban disminuyendo en cantidad conforme transcurrían los segundos.

─ Bueno, Tsuna, encárgate de esto ─Reborn se retiró muy a tiempo elevándose en León – aeroplano.

La cuenta regresiva llegó a su fin en ese momento y la explosión no se hizo esperar, así que todos quedaron nuevamente noqueados dentro del cráter que se formó por el estallido.

─ ¡Tsuna – kun! ─exclamó Kyoko con vocecita trémula al volver la vista y notar la intensa columna de humo generada por la detonación.

 _\- Epílogo -_

─ Alegra esa cara, Tsuna, después de todo conseguiste declararle tu amor a Kyoko y ella te ha aceptado, así que no hay motivo de quejas ─ya había anochecido y Reborn intentaba animar al convaleciente Tsuna dado que éste se había tumbado en su cama durante el resto del día alegando una terrible jaqueca.

─ Basta ya, Reborn, que en serio me duele la cabeza ─replicó el muchacho aunque no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro soñador de satisfacción… Kyoko – chan le había dicho que sí dándole un beso en la mejilla, y eso lo hacía tan feliz. Nada podía arruinar su felicidad.

─ ¡Tsu – kun, tienes una llamada de Italia! ─la alegre voz de la mamá de Tsuna les llegó a través de la puerta.

─ ¿Desde Italia…? ¿Quién podría llamarme desde Italia a esta hora? ─el chico parpadeó extrañado y sin más se levantó.

─ Anda ya, Tsuna, de seguro el Noveno quiere comunicarte algo importante… no está nada bien que le hagas esperar ─le reconvino el Arcobaleno levantándose también de su asiento para acompañarle.

Al llegar donde se encontraba el teléfono alzó el auricular para contestar con entonación educada:

─ ¿Diga? ─y se sorprendió bastante al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea.

─ ¡Tsuna, hermanito, esa fue una gran hazaña digna del Décimo Jefe Vongola! ─fue el saludo que recibió, un saludo de una voz varonil y educada.

─ ¿Dino – san?... ─inquirió asombrado.

─ Yop, hermanito, tenía que felicitarte por eso ─al nombrado, un joven como de unos veinticinco años quien es el jefe de una familia aliada de los Vongola, había "adoptado" a Tsuna como su "hermano menor" en la mafia dado que también había sido tortu… es decir, tutorado de Reborn, no le parecía mal hacer esa llamada de larga distancia cuando en Italia apenas estaba amaneciendo.

─… ¿De qué hablas, Dino – san?, no te entiendo ─la ofuscación de Tsuna fue más grande ante lo dicho por Dino, así que no pudo más que sospechar lo peor.

─… Este… ¿acaso no has entrado a la página oficial del "Face" de los Vongola? ─fue el cuestionamiento de Dino soltando una risita nerviosa.

─ ¡¿Los Vongola tienen página en el "Face"!? ─Tsuna se sentía al borde del colapso por la nueva información.

─ Yo creí que ya lo sabías porque eres el Décimo… ─se explicó Dino con amabilidad para tranquilizarle─. Bueno, te recomiendo que la veas pues ha recibido muchas visitas desde que se publicó… Con decirte que hasta Xanxus le dio una calificación, negativa por cierto… tú sabes ─agregó volviendo a reír con resignación.

Tsuna tomó su celular y se conectó al "Face" buscando la página de los Vongola, más no pudo entrar para ver su contenido.

─ ¿Y ahora qué? ─se preguntó con un deje de impaciencia.

─ Sólo tienes que teclear la contraseña y podrás conectarte… únicamente los miembros de la mafia tenemos acceso a ella ─le explicó Reborn con calma si bien parecía estar llamándole la atención por ser tan poco observador.

─ ¿Y cuál es…? ─inquirió el adolescente intentando no sonar desesperado… conociendo a su tutor era capaz de castigarle por faltarle al respeto.

─ El nombre completo del Jefe Décimo Vongola ─recitó Dino por el auricular.

─ ¿Mi nombre? ─Tsuna volvió a sentirse abrumado ante la perspectiva de que su nombre era utilizado en círculos tan bajos.

Ya sin pensarlo más tecleó los caracteres de su nombre y la página se abrió mostrando las publicaciones más recientes y sobresalientes. Por poco se le va la quijada al piso cuando localizó aquello por lo que Dino lo estaba felicitando: un video que mostraba los sucesos de esa mañana en particular… la más vergonzosa exhibición de sus calzoncillos. Y ahora un montón de gente extraña, y algunos conocidos como la familia Cavallone (esa es la familia de Dino), los de la familia Millefiore, la familia Shimon, el Escuadrón de asesinos de los Varia, varios miembros de la CEDEF, los otros Arcobalenos, el Noveno y sus guardianes personales, etc., se tomaban la libertad de calificarlo como si fueran críticos de arte. Pero eso no era todo ya que incluso algunos de ellos escribieron su opinión a modo de comentario:

"Tsunayoshi – kun, espero me permitas ser el padrino de dulces para tu boda", le dijo Byakuran, uno de los jefes de Millefiore obsequiándole un "Like"; "¡Nos das envidia, Décimo Vongola!", se expresaron Julie Katou y Aoba Koyo de los Shimon manifestando su emoción; "¡Ajúa, ese es mi hijo!...", le dijo su padre en tanto Basil, un jovencito miembro de la CEDEF, le dio un "Like" con total admiración; "Tú, escoria… mereces morir por esto, Sawada Tsunayoshi", había sido el comentario de Xanxus, jefe de los Varia, concediéndole una carita enojada; "¡Sh, sh, sh… eres un plebeyo de lo más divertido, Sawada Tsunayoshi!", Belphegor, otro de los Varia, también tenía que expresar su opinión, así que no dudó en explayarse mediante una carita sonriente; "No podía esperarse otra cosa del futuro jefe Vongola", fue el cumplido de Fong, uno de los Arcobalenos más cercanos a Reborn, declarando el merecido "Like"; Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei teclearon todos los "Likes" que pudieron, aunque el platinado no pudo guardarse la felicitación diciendo "¡Ese es el Juudaime!"; bueno, hasta Mukuro ocupó unos segundos de su tiempo para expresarle algo que resumidamente se traduce en "¡Kufufufu!"; y ni qué decir de Hibari, el cual sólo se permitió expresar su molestia con la representativa carita.

─ Mira que me costó trabajo editar el video en el orden correspondiente pero todo valió la pena, ¿no te parece? ─le dijo Reborn en tono ufano y complaciente disfrutando el efecto de su creación. Claro, no podía ser de otra manera.

─ ¡Reborn! ─al pobre de Tsuna le salieron unas lágrimas sintiéndose usado de forma cruel.

 _Nota final: Reborn quiere hacer arder el mundo de Tsuna y casi siempre lo consigue… pobre, pero todo es por su bien para hacer de él el mejor Jefe de la mafia, así que no debe de quejarse…_ _. Sin más ni más me despido esperando se hayan divertido._

 _Un saludo, nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
